


Road trippin'

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and Grace go on a "college tour" road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 1: Written for my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Trope: "Road trip".  
> Author's note 2: Title stolen from [Red Hot Chili Peppers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11GYvfYjyV0), because a) I suck at coming up with titles and b) I think the first two lines fit perfectly ( _Road trippin' with my two favorite allies / Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies_ ). 
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in March 2013.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Danny said as he leaned against the side of the car. He lifted the Styrofoam cup to his lips and took a sip.

Steve was standing right next to him, arms crossed over his chest, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. "What, drinking coffee in the parking lot of a gas station?"

Danny glared at him. "No, smartass. Driving Grace all over California so she can have a look at potential colleges."

Steve tilted his head and looked at him over the rim of his sunglasses. "I thought you'd be happy to spend a week with her."

"Of course I'm happy to spend a week with my daughter, I just wish it was for a different reason. It feels like yesterday she was getting ready to start elementary school, and now she's in 11th grade and talking about going to college. How did that happen?"

"What about Rachel?" Steve asked. "I thought she'd want to have a look at colleges too."

Danny snorted. "She tried to convince Grace to go to college in _England_ ," he said. "She wants her to go to Oxford or Cambridge. The " _real_ " Cambridge, of course," he added, complete with air quotes. "As if I would let my little girl move to the other side of the planet."

"Danny, Grace is not a little girl anymore. Are you saying you would stop her if she really wanted to go to England?"

Danny sighed. "No, of course I wouldn't. I would live three miserable years, but I would let her go."

"Well, what did _she_ have to say on the subject? In the end, she's the one who has to choose."

Danny smirked. "She said she has no intention of spending three years in a place where it rains every day. You should've seen Rachel's face."

Steve laughed. "Well, we're lucky she chose California and not the East Coast: she'll be just a few hours away, coming home for a long weekend won't be a problem."

"Yeah, lucky," Danny muttered. He took another sip of coffee, eyes fixed on the asphalt.

Steve slid his sunglasses off and leaned closer, putting a hand on the back of Danny's neck. "I know you'll always see her as your little girl, but you have to let her go."

Danny's eyes finally met his. The sad look on his face was heartbreaking. Steve closed the small distance separating them and pressed his lips to Danny's in a soft kiss. Danny responded immediately, parting his lips and resting the hand not holding the coffee cup on Steve's waist. Steve's hand slid up to the back of Danny's head, fingers threading through his hair. A small moan escaped Danny's throat.

Steve pulled back a fraction of an inch, lips brushing against Danny's as he spoke. "You won't be alone. I'll always be there for you."

Danny smiled. "Shut up, you big sap."

"Hey!" Grace chirped as she walked back from the restroom. She had stopped at the coffee shop and was holding a paper bag. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and you start making out like teenagers. Seriously, who's the 16 year old here?"

Danny turned around but didn't move his hand from where it was resting just above Steve's hip. "Show some respect for your old man. Who's driving you all over the place, huh?"

Grace grinned and handed him the paper bag she was holding. "That's why I bought you a donut. And an oatmeal cookie for Steve."

"Your daughter knows us, " Steve commented, throwing an amused glance at Danny before walking around to the left side of the car.

"Hey, where are you going? Who said you can drive _again_?"

"You'll be too busy eating your donut," Steve replied, grinning unrepentantly and sliding his sunglasses back on. "You can feed me the cookie while I'm driving." He added as he sat down and started the engine.

"In your dreams, McGarrett," Danny said, sitting down in the passenger seat. Grace was already in the back, typing away on her cell phone.

Steve grinned at him and turned on the radio. This was going to be the best road trip ever.


End file.
